


Giving a helping hand

by Evanthemelon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanthemelon/pseuds/Evanthemelon
Kudos: 1





	Giving a helping hand

Beep-beep-beep, beep-beep-beep, beep-beep-beep…

It’s 9:00 am, the usual time that I wake up. Yesterday was a long day, but I feel like today is going to be longer. I’ve been spending these last few weeks testing and training my Pokémon, I decided the one that I’ll be focusing the most on is my Druddigon, who I’ve nicknamed Druid.  
He’s not weak per say; in fact he's probably my strongest Pokémon. The issue is, well, he’s been depressed ever since we began training. He won't listen to me when I ask him to do something, walks out of battles with interest in the opponent, and he just sits and looks at the floor every time he’s out of his Pokéball. I'm not sure what’s been bringing him down, but I think the problem is that he’s been feeling lonely without any other Dragon types around. It's mating season for his species, and hopefully I’ll be able to find a mate for him.

I went to the same gulley that I caught him, a small canyon where his kind regularly nests, so I can let him find a mate. I had to bring Kero, my Charizard, along as back-up, in case anything were to happen to us. After spending the last three or so hours climbing and sliding, I couldn't find any sign of Druddigon activity, so I just sent out Druid hoping he’ll help with the search.  
“Listen, I do—” I didn’t get to say much else before being immediately confronted with two Druddigon penises directly in my face, pulsing, wet, and fully un-holstered. “O-oh, oh! Sorry, I— I didn't mean to disturb you at the worst time...” I meekly said as I pulled my Pokéball back out my pocket, but before I got to call him back inside, he knocked it out of my hands and slammed me into the wall. I thought I had angered him somehow - it wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened. His long spiny member was grinding against my chest, frotting against my shirt and poking up at my chin.  
“Now you stop that right now! I’ve come here all this way to help you, you’ve got no reason to get so upset!” I snapped as I pushed him aside. “You know Pokémon and people can’t interbreed, and besides that, we’re both men!” I commanded Kero to back me up, but he just shrugged and turned away. It was right there and then, when I looked back at Druid, I finally realized why he had been so depressed all this time: he was in love with me. At least, I think that's the message I got.

“Look,” I said to him, keeping my resolve even when it broke my heart seeing him sink further into depression, “I’ve always worked in the best interests for all my Pokémon. I can take care of your needs, even when it comes to breeding, but I need you to listen very closely.” I saw a gleam in his eye, as if though it were New Year’s Day and his father came home from his tour of duty. I began to strip out of my clothes, feeling the cooling sunset air around my exposed body, so I asked Kero to prepare a campfire if we had to stay all night. He didn’t want to budge, or even turn around and for good reason: I now have two horny dragons, and four dragon dicks to take care of before the night was over.

To either my dismay or my delight (it’s a bit hard to tell between the two sometimes), I was also getting hard myself, sliding my boxers off and letting it poke out in the open. “I have to warn you that I have never done anything like this before, so don't go too hard on me, OK? If I need you to stop, I’ll say heirloom.” He propped himself against the gulch with his legs spread open, inviting me to position myself directly under him. As I ducked under his massive legs, my head just barely grazing below his twin shafts, an indescribable pang of doubt came sinking down upon me, heavier than Druid himself. “Am I wrong for doing this?” I asked myself. My lips gently pursed as I heard Druid rumble with excitement. “Looks like there’s no going back now...”  
I began to kiss and suckle across one shaft at a time, stroking the other at the same time. His cock was unlike anything I’ve ever tasted; it was salty, warm, as if though I had a prime cut steak grazing through my mouth.  
With every thrust he made, he pushed himself just a little bit deeper into my mouth, slowly building up speed and gagging me to where I couldn’t make out the safe word. I tapped his thighs repeatedly, which he took to be the signal and pulled out accordingly, leaving just enough inside for me to continue suckling, stroking my hands across the throbbing wet shaft before feeling him finally burst. He couldn’t hold himself back, gurgling low and loud while dragon ejecta started to flood down my mouth and into my gut, but I could only hold so much inside for now before pulling off and letting him spray the rest of his cum all over me.

I was soaking wet, a textbook example of bukkake, but I wasn’t ready to stop just yet. “I wish I’d brought my Swampert here… I know he’s been getting anxious ever since he got hit with an Attract that never subsided.” I thought to myself as I wiped the beige ropes of goo off my body. I sat myself up to Kero, relaxing him onto his back so that I would be the dominant one this time around; he didn’t seem to mind at all, given his more submissive nature towards me. I rested upon his belly, a sizable gut bigger than the average Charizard’s — of course, his gut wasn’t the only thing about him that was bigger than usual.  
As his twin members stroked under my chin and throat, I flinched as he ran his tongue over my back, cleaning off what was left of Druid’s turn. He felt softer than Druid, with a steadier and slower pulse that seemed to synchronize with the pulsing of my own member. I turned myself around, giving Kero a cleaner view of my rear, before laying my head down by his slit to run my tongue over the bases. He understood the intent and returned the favor, his hot tongue wrapping itself around my shaft. I came to this gulley with the intent of finding a Druddigon mate, but I seemed to have caught more than what I had expected!

The sun was starting to disappear, leaving only Kero’s flaming tail to keep a light shining on the three of us. I kept stroking his shafts with both my hands, lapping up whatever juices were seeping out of his slit while he ran his tongue over my arse, teasing every inch of skin it could reach. It wasn’t long before I finally began to cum, twitching as my own fountain erupted inside his muzzle while he coated me in his own material. The emotional bondage was indescribable for both of us; Kero fainted almost immediately afterwards, leaving me to call him and Druid back into their balls, now fully satisfied and drained from the experience.  
I was now sticky all over, my clothes mercifully spared but with no way to wash off. I could feel the leftover slime dry on my skin in the cooled night air, and I quickly began to pack up, redress and head back to town before the scent caught any undue attention from trainer or Pokémon alike. “I’ll have to get Swampert out to power-wash us once I get back home.” I whispered to myself. I knew sooner or later, I’d have to give him the same treatment I’d given Druid and Kero… and, soon enough, to the rest of my teammates.


End file.
